It's Simply Robotics
by I Am The Silver Lining
Summary: Born into a new world, MoonStrider adjusts to being cybertronian. A long journey lays ahead of her, and she must fight for her survival. Accidents happen, friends and enemies are made, energon is spilled, and laughter is shared. Hard times come, but MoonStrider is never going to give up. (goes with Past Present and Future. Major differences,)
1. Prologe

Lights danced in twisted spirals, entwining with lasers and flicking beams of glowing matter. Warmth filled her mind; for she couldn't be sure she had a body anymore.

Was this death?

No, death was a pleasure she would never know, fact came from the innumerable times she had sustained injury and they had healed in a matter of days. Yes, fate and life were cruel deities, if she did say so herself, and loved their little toy. No, even after millions of years of being those bastardous deities' sideshow entertainment, she wasn't graced with peace of death.

But she did feel different. She felt new and greatly refreshed, like her youth had been pumped into her soul through pipes the size of subway carts. A light feeling drifted through the front of her consciousness. Subconsciously, she reached for her power core, the energy that made her who she was, immortality and all. Back to how Fate and Life were cruel bastards? For every attempt on her life, they had given her a new core, a new ability that gave her hell and back to control and maintain, to make her even harder to kill. Yes, those cruel, sadistic bastards. Her subconscious froze, and then gave her consciousness a panic that rivaled that of a hurricane.

Her core wasn't there.

Or, at least, it was changed; more so than ever.

Her former powers were vacant, old scars gone; leaving her with a core as pure as a new born. Or new sparked, her consciousness told her. This left her with a sense of awe. Her powers no longer plagued her! Gone were the strings that held her to life; she could finally die in peace. She drifted, her mind going into a blissful lull. Colors danced and shot around her, and then a strand came to her, connecting to her very soul- her very_ spark. _Another consciousness brushed against her, light fingers tracing over a body- a_ frame_- she couldn't see. Love, so much of it, flooded her like a dam breaking, flowing over her spark and unseen frame in waves. Adoration and awe accompanied it and she couldn't help but love the consciousness back, sending her own love over the link- the _bond_.

She drifted once again, content that the unseen consciousness would watch over her as she slept- _recharged_.


	2. Chapter One: Sparked with Purpose

"It's a femme." The word came out with a tone of happiness. The seasoned medic held the energon covered femme with tender servos, carful of any and all tender spots on the new spark. It was quite strange, and very frightening, when the sparkling didn't make a noise, just stared up at him with intelligent optics. Optics that shone a beautiful and haunting shade of gold, ones that spoke of vorns of experience.

This wasn't what he had trained for, or ever expected, they had specialists for this; he was just a medic, a old one at that. He wasn't entirely sure, it has happened before, but not enough times for it to be properly studied. Reincarnations were rare, but not unheard of on Cybertron, one happened maybe once an eon. Now one was here staring up at him with curiosity and a bit of surprise in its tiny optics. Small silver servos grabbed at his frame, feeling textures and tracing patterns on not-so-shiny paint.

The femme turned and looked to her creators, two mechs by the designations of Seajump and Thundergouge.

Seajump was the femmling's carrier, who had carried her while she developed. He was a large mech, with soft shades of green and blue, his finlike audio receptors matching those of his creation, tilting back at an angle. His green optics looked at the femme in adoration and awe.

Thundergouge was the femmling's sire, her creator. He was larger than Seajump by quite a ways, with black and grey as his main coloring. He had the special ability to create sonic booms that propelled his opponents away from him, hence where part of his designation came from. Thundergouge obtained the second part of his name from the three smooth gouges on either side of his face plates. He looked at the femme with a sense of disappointment, clearly wanting a mech to carry on his line. But instead he got a femme.

A femme it was, clearly; though an abnormally large one. If she could stand, she would already reach the medic's thy plates, which was a good ten feet up. A pair of thick, double wings set on the femmes back struts, ironically too large for her too large frame. But it was rather adorable in the medic's opinion, and with her double wings, she gave the appearance of a clumsy butterfly.

Fin-like antenna twitched at every sound, a pair of small curved spikes sat nestled just above where antenna met helm, giving the impression of horns, though a crude impression. Her chevron sat at her crown, right in between her optics and up until it reached a point extended over her helm. Her neck struts and the plates over her abdominal plating looked similar with stripes of malleable plating for maneuverability, wires and cables were seen in between the small gaps of that plating. Her chassis had a set of windshields, horizontal and parallel to each other and would, no doubt, angle outward as she grew into her frame set. Her peds were different than others, her ankle joints sitting upon a tripod set of digits that would twitch and curl around the medic's arm plates for stability. She had a standard set of servos, five digits on each. On each of her shoulders was a set of three black plates that flared outward and, judging by sight, were sharp to the touch. The femmling's color scheme was normal, silver as the base color with black and dark blue accents.

The medic could already tell she was going to be quite the catch when older.

The medic gently cleaned the femmling off, all the while her optics roamed the room, taking in every little bit of everything. An unexpected ticklish spot made the sparkling giggle and her antenna to fan outwards at the sudden stimulation of sensors. Wrapping her snuggly in a metal mesh, the young medic handed the femmling over to her carrier.

"It's a femme." He stated during the passing. Seajump beamed, happy and awed at the smaller life form in his servos. He cooed down to his creation, twiddling two of his digits in front of her optical relays, making the femmling giggle once more and grab the larger digits and stick them in her mouth. Seajump sighed in happiness, gently pulling his now moist digits from her mouth and laying his servo gently over her chassis.

"She's beautiful." A thick Vosian accent rang out. Seajump looked up to his mate, "Darling, look at our creation, isn't she perfect." And in Seajump's optics, she was.

To Thundergouge: not so much. In his optics he saw a femmling, no doubt of that; femmes were far scarcer than their counterparts on Cybertron, and, to Thundergouge, quite useless. Not to say he didn't love his creation, no… he guessed that he did, but it was a different type of love. It was his creation, and he would love it for being so, but his love could only extend so far. He would love his creation purely for the fact that it was his creation. But, it wasn't a mech. It wasn't able to continue his line. IT… was quite a disappointment.

However, he didn't wish for his love to know of his downtrodden thoughts, so he smiled down and confirmed his love's thoughts. But, when all was said and done, that femmling just stared at him, eerily, like it knew something, understood something. He didn't know just how much she did.

Oh yes, she could see the disappointment, as clear as daylight. To her, these metal men were surprisingly easy to read, easier than her own, former, race. His optics would crunch up slightly at the ends, his lips-_denta-_ would press flat and purse at the sides. He would fidget and restlessly move side to side in a slight sway.

She didn't understand why he didn't like her; she hadn't done anything to upset him, had she? Had she done something unintentionally to make him look at her like his world came crashing down?

Seajump looked up at Thundergouge, sensing his disappointment through their bond. He sighed and patted his armor, choosing not to say anything to him. Looking back at the sparkling, Seajump's spark filled past the brim with overpowering love for his special little creation. The love overflowed, filling his bond with the little femmling. She chirruped, her little antenna wiggling as she clung to her carrier.

Her silver armor glistened in the dim lighting of the med-bay, curious optics rotating around the room, but suspiciously avoiding Thundergouge's gaze. Her little peds kicked out in the metal mesh she was wrapped in.

"What is her designation?" the medic asked, holding the femme's official data pad of creation, waiting to fill in the blanks. Thundergouge motioned for his bonded to do the honors; he was never good with designations anyways. Seajump hummed whiles looking down at the femmling. They were going to name the mech that Thundergouge wanted "HydroStrider". Seajump played with the name for a few moments, trying to decide what name would fit his little femmling best. An idea popped into his processor, he toyed with the thought, applying it to her and seeing if the name would fit in the vorns to come. Seajump smiled, his lip plating curling up into a soft smile as he looked upon his creation.

"MoonStrider, you shall be called MoonStrider." The little femmling squawked, clearly liking the designation that had been given to her. Twiddling his digits down at her, making her giggle and reach to grab them. The medic across the room hummed as he wrote down the designation in sharp cybertronian glyphs. After that, he set the data pad on a nearby counter and came up to the happy carrier and his offspring. Scanning and checking vitals, he deemed them clear to go, only if Seajump promised to take it easy.

And with that, the two new creators went off into the cycle, toting their new femmling with them.


	3. Chapter 2: New World

It had been a few orns since MoonStrider's reincarnation into a Cybertronian, and so far it was good. By 'good' meaning a total blast; it was quiet fun being a metal being, and her past knowledge made it all the better. Her creators could never find out how she kept escaping that infernal crib of hers. She crawled all over the place, exploring and learning about her surroundings with an intent and hungry gaze.

It was strange, very strange to be so small and see ones so large. She felt like an ant looking into the face of a giant. Small servos, small peds, small everything; but she has seen smaller. There were other younglings that she had seen, cradled into the warm arms of their carriers as they walked down the streets of Iacon. Most were smaller than her, by quite a bit. But luckily, sparklings like her came in all different sizes.

Her carrier loved to hold her, cradle her in his strong arms and preen her tiny wings with delicate servos, that was when MoonStrider found out that she could purr.

The first time it happened, she was so shocked that she had started to cry, wondering what was wrong with her and why she was making such weird sounds. Her carrier had held her close and explained that it was normal. She had calmed down after that and had been a hiccupping mess of previously bawling sparkling.

That was another thing; her emotions were erratic, flying every which way in a dizzying dance that gave MoonStrider a helm ache every time she tried to sort them. Her emotions were so strong, constantly tugging on her every thought, and the more she tried to shove down the feelings, the more they clung and the more pain every shove she made got. She was fighting a losing battle that the other side was determined to win. She was losing, and those emotions were slipping through the cracks in her wall, seeping into her old soul and integrating them-selves into her very being. It had gotten to a point that she had actually started to _care_ about her creators.

Other than the fact of her strange emotional conundrum, MoonStrider had found that she now had a very childish part in her mind, a part that was slowly consuming and overlaying her more sensible, older mindset. Her mind often went from a smart, wise one, to a stupid, naïve one that made the older part of her angered from-what she deemed- the sheer stupidity of it. The younger part of her was nagging, deeming anything within reach of her arm struts edible, that anything and everything she could get her digits on MUST be crammed into her mouth.

And that was what she was dealing with right now.

Staring at the slightly glowing object in front of her, her inner youngling urged her to insert it into her mouth.

No

It looks tasty though

But dangerous

Tasty

Oh well, why not?

MoonStrider grabbed the glowing blob of stuff. It was strangely warm in her servos, slipping in between her digits slowly. Dangerous, but tasty. Plopping it into her mouth, it giggled and wiggled between her denta as she tried to chew it. It was like gum, she couldn't really chew it, just maneuver it in between her denta and try and divide it, wasn't working in her favor though. The taste was strange, electric and numbing, and it didn't feel all that good on her tongue - her _glossa. _Swishing it around her mouth a few more times, her face plates pulled into a grimace as the taste intensified, making her mouth feel prickly.

MoonStrider quickly spit out the nasty stuff, her mouth now feeling numb. The older part of her processor had a smug air about it, radiating a know-it-all field that momentarily squashed the younger part of her. But the older side of her didn't have much time to gloat, as the sloshy stuff she had put in her mouth finally shown its true colors.

And exploded

The older half was shoved aside as the younger took over, the shock in her mind from the small explosion so close to her setting off something in her. MoonStrider began to sob and cry, light blue, glowing tears of coolant running from her optics. Ped steps were heard close by as her wails intensified when she was not immediately comforted. A pair of large, warm servos grasped around her waist, haling her up into a warm chassis. Burying her faceplates into the large chassis, she painted an accusing digit towards a small scorch mark on the once shiny metal flooring.

A series of thuds came within hearing range, and a moment later, a pair of shiny black peds came into view. MoonStrider continued to sob into the chassis of Seajump, her wails only dying down when her Carrier started to stroke the edges of her wings.

"Thundergouge, is that your combustible ammo gel?" Seajump asked in an all too serious voice, clearly hiding his anger at his bondmate's obvious blunder. Thundergouge looked at the scorched flooring, narrow optics and downturned lip plates. He didn't know how his explosive gel had gotten out of his safe.

The gel was only used off world, where Thundergouge made his living by traveling to different worlds and bringing back specimens for scientists or collectors. Non senate specimens of course, to do otherwise would be illegal. It was a hard business, but it paid well. The gel was used when a larger specimen turned hostile.

To find the gel here, in his creations servos, upset Thundergouge greatly. He didn't even know how it got out of his vault. Thundergouge turned and trudged his way through their home, passing strange furniture and decorations that came from Thundergouge's off-world searches. Coming to a rather large door, the black mech punched in a passcode and the large door receded into its frame, revealing Thundergouge's at home office.

It was large and spacious, filled with strangely soft furniture and an even stranger floor covering. The walls were lined with pieces of art, shelves of odd trinkets and doodads, and a strange non-digital time-keeper. Passing all the weird things, Thundergouge went to a wall, strangely bare of any odds and ends that packed the rest of the room. Standing in front of the metal wall, the space merchant pushed his servo into a part of it, making it concave into itself. Another panel popped out where his servo pushed and he put in a long, complicated password that would make the best hackers helms spin.

The wall slid back and revealed a vault and another panel and passcode. The vault finally opened to reveal untouched credits, but an empty gel compartment. Thundergouge fumed, someone had gotten past his passcodes and had stolen his special gel, but for some reason, left all of the credits. The space merchant quickly closed the vault and turned, closing the wall behind him.

His bonded stood by the door on his way out, a question in his optics.

"Somebot broke into the vault; all of the combustive gel is gone. I'm going to report this to the local enforcers and try and find out who stole the gel. I'll be back sometime next cycle." Seajump nodded at his mate's words as Thundergouge stepped past him and headed to the front door, then proceeded to leave.

Seajump stared at the now clam sparkling in his servos, giving a ventilation, he turned and walked off to play with his creation.

MoonStrider vented deeply, the notion unneeded, but did well to calm her down. The small explosion had shocked her at its close proximity, but thankfully did no damage other than a slight burn on her glossa. She felt Carrier sigh as he walked down a metal hall, towards her room no doubt. And that dreaded crib. Her frame tensed at the thought, her wings going ram-rod straight out of her frame. Carrier must have noticed her tensed frame and started to stroke the backs of her wings with one lone digit. The effect was immediate as her frame began to unwind. Pleasant sensations went throughout her whole frame from her wings. A small purr made its way from a part deep in her chassis and past her parted lip components. Even the older side of her was relishing the feelings, pressing wings high up and into her Carrier's servo.

MoonStrider curled up and into her Carrier's warm chassis, an audio pressed into him, listening to the lulling thrum of his life-force. It was a steady beat, almost like a heart, but a far slower, single thump. MoonStrider found her own spark responding to her Carrier's, slowing down from its nervous, fast pace to match. A calm peace fell over her, flowing through her bonds to bother her Carrier and her angered Sire.

MoonStrider felt her carrier reach back, all attention completely devoted to her and her alone at the moment. Her Sire was far too busy at the moment to really respond, but she could feel his spark slightly calm with her own.

Seajump reached MoonStrider's room. Opening the door, he walked though, carrying MoonStrider. The room was of decent size, leaving plenty of room for MoonStrider to grow and play. A silver crib lay off to the far side of the room, a multitude of soft organic plush things laid within, obviously taken from Thundergouge's large collection. Other things were strewn about the room. A small royal blue table with pretty ebony engravments stood opposite to her bed with a tiny matching chair. A larger chair sat in the corner closest to her bed, a small orb hovered over it. The orb was a light blue shade and had a small switch at the top. Seajump click said switch and the whole orb glowed a soft shade of blue over the duo as Seajump sat in the chair. Pulling a lever on the side, the chair reformed to fit Seajump's need, transforming into a steep sitting, mechanical rocking chair.

Another button was clicked, on the wall this time, and a panel slid back to reveal a data pad shelf. Seajump searched for a good story to read his little one.

As this all happened, MoonStrider watched with interest. The technology of these metal beings astounded her older half. She had seen advanced technology in her former race, yes, but it was used for military and medical uses. These metal men used it in common, every day-_orbital cycle_- means. They were truly advanced beings. She still didn't understand their weird phone dial and whirly language, but she got vague impressions over her bonds. So when her Carrier started to speak, she closed her optics and concentrated on her bond with him. Images filtered through of the story he was reading, a metal dog chasing a metal cat through a forest made of glowing crystals. The cat ran up a metal spiral and taunted the dog below with unknown, but obviously smug words. The dog sat under the spiral and spoke up to the cat, the cat remained where it was with all its smugness. Further on into the story, a pair of hunters came. The dog tried to warn the cat to run, but the cat didn't believe him. The cat ended up shot by the hunters while the dog got away.

Hmm, such a strange story, MoonStrider thought to herself. The images she obtained gave more information than originally intended, telling her about this planet's eco-structure and that its inhabitants were all made of metal. Even the wildlife. MoonStrider idly mused that if the whole planet was made of a solid metallic substance, and would need a substantial energy source. While MoonStrider's time outside had been brief, it was long enough to show that this planet's atmosphere was so heavily comprised of carbon monoxide and nitrogen dioxide that no reasonable amount of ultraviolet radiation could come through to power the entire planet. The power had to come from an interior source. She'd have to look into that when she actually understood this planet's languages.

Her Carrier moved, placing the data pad back and closing the panel. Shifting around, he stood, heading for MoonStrider's arch enemy. The cradle.

The silver bars glared into her overdramatic younger mind's very spark, promising hours- _jours_- of nap times to come. She glared right back. No, no nap. MoonStrider doesn't need no nap. She shifted and looked up to her Carrier. Seajump looked down with a knowing stare.

"Don't give me that look, it your nap time; whether you want it to be or not." MoonStrider didn't know what he said, but she got the gist of it. Both halves of her mind agreed, and a temporary truce was made. There would be no nap time for MoonStrider.

She started to struggle, wiggling in her Carrier's arms. Seajump made a surprised noise as he was wacked in the face plates with a small ped as she rolled in his grip. He held her tighter as she squirmed, careful not to hurt her in any way. A small silver face plate popped out from in-between his arms as she wiggled, slowly falling in-between Carrier's arm. Upside-down she sunk lower, until just her peds were being held. Victory was close!

But she didn't know that Seajump had purposely let her slip down.

She now hung upside-down against Carrier's chassis and abdominal plates, her little servos extending downward, trying to desperately grasp the ground. If she had been looking, she would have seen the grin on Carrier's face plates as he held her there. He started to sway side to side. And MoonStrider knew that she had been played. Her whole frame swayed in the air with her Carrier's movements. She couldn't help it as a giggle was let out. The giggles turned to laughter as the swaying increased. She was soon laughing so hard that it was coming out almost like a choking sound as she was practically thrown from side to side. Seajump kept a firm grip on her ped, his servos never once slipping, and MoonStrider's tripod-like balancer digits helped by grasping tightly to him as well.

The swaying stopped and MoonStrider was placed on something soft as her laughter died down to pleasant giggles. Her wings wiggled up and down as she burrowed into the soft thing she was placed on. She looked up to see her Carrier's smiling face plates.

"Sweet fluxes, little one." He said down to her before he dimmed the light and turned to walk out. What happened finally sunk into her processor, and MoonStrider's optics snapped open. She quickly sat up and grabbed at silver rungs, struggling to stand. Finally righting herself she let out an outraged cry as her Carrier disappeared behind the closing door. She growled deep, she had been duped. Tricked! With her own escape plan. Her optics narrowed.

This meant war.


	4. Chapter 3: Food Makes One Happy

She was a ninja, a warrior of the night. No one could stop her, for she was far to cunning! Great in stealth, she was one to be feared! To be praised! To Be Worshi-!

"And just what do you think you are doing?" MoonStrider froze from her position, she had been caught.

Seajump could barely hold back his bark of laughter as he looked at his creation. She was currently on top of the counter, her servo shoulder joint deep into the sweets jar. Her golden optics were larger that he thought they could ever go as she looked at him. He raised an optical ridge at her in question.

"So?" He probed. The femmlett's face plates quickly morphed into a suspiciously innocent one as she twittered at him and pulled out a goody from the jar and held it out to him with a coo. Her other servo was placed in her lap as she leaned to the side slightly and tilted her helm with a pout. Seajump humored her, placing a servo upon his chassis in false flattery.

"Aw, just for me? Why thank you," he took the sweet from her and popped it into his mouth. A relieved look came across his creation's face plates as she assumed she was off the hook. He grinned down at the sparkling. He picked her up in one swift motion. "You shouldn't take without asking, MoonStrider." Her audios flicked up in alarm. His grin grew in size.

"Thought you were going to get out of this one didn't you?" A small grumble was all he got in reply as she sunk down into his arms, pouting. Seajump snickered; his creation had such a developed personality.

MoonStrider grumbled, she had wanted that goody. The food this frame could consume fascinated her and she wished to see all of the possibilities. So far she has only had the glowing blue stuff from when she is put in her Carrier's sparkling hold, which resides within her Carrier's chassis. The first time she had been in that confined space, her younger half had panicked, pounding on the opening to the hold until a soothing feeling had drifted through the bond and she relaxed. It had been delightfully warm in the hold, the close proximity of the spark next to the hold she was in lulled her into a deep recharge that lasted for several hours- jours. When she had awaked from her recharge she was groggy and hungry.

She had proceeded to release hunger filled chirps, demanding nourishment as her tanks grumbled. Strange noised came from the metal in front of her as her cries had continued. The strangest thing happened. The metal had separated, splitting into tiny pieces and folding back to reveal several cables. The cables glowed light blue with bits of dark metal coating small strips here and there. MoonStrider had stared with fascination, before some strange instinct had urged her to put one in her mouth. She went with it, hoping that whatever it was could please her hungry tanks. Latching on to one of the surprisingly warm cables, something equally warm had dripped into her awaiting mouth. It tasted strange, but in a good way. Her older mindset had processed it, the taste, the smell, the chemical compounds and all. There were elements inside it that she could not identify and molecules with abnormal amounts of protons and electrons. It was mineral rich, she could clearly taste the iron and titanium alloy hiding among the mix. Her tanks had filled, energy scorched through her as the minerals and chemicals raced to needed spots throughout her developing frame.

That was her first taste of energon.

Ever since then she had tried to sample any edible source of energy she could, digging into cupboards and invading the dispenser. She had quickly found out that her younger frame couldn't handle a majority of the energon types she had sampled, and caused her tanks to hurt terribly. She had even purged her tanks once after getting into a particularly strong brand of energon. She would later find out that the cube was Vosian high-grade.

After that incident all the cupboards and the dispenser were sparkling proofed.

Like it would stop her

Her older mindset quickly picked locks and twisted the sparkling proofed caps as her younger mindset paid attention.

The food wasn't the only thing she got into.

She had once opened a locked door that lead to an expansive room full of strange but wondrous things. The colors ranged in all different shades and hues that she could barely focus on one at a time. Some things were shiny and large, or dull and small. She could only identify a few things in the room, some blankets and pillows, some sort of cage, some paintings. Everything else was a mystery. Doodads and trinkets, it was all truly amazing. She had crawled further into the room, exploring it to her sparks content. She had later been found by her Carrier wrapped up in one of the blankets.

That blanket was now hers, and she now carried it with her everywhere. It was a dark royal blue and was made of soft organic material. Black tassels were on the edges, framing the whole blanket in a black halo. It was large enough to cover her and her Carrier completely and they both spent many nights curled up under it as her Carrier read stories to her of many sorts. Her favorites were the ones of how Cybertronians came into being.

In the beginning, there were only two, Primus and his brother, Unicron.

The pictures that flowed through the bond were the most vivid of any she would ever see in any other story. Two godly beings; they fought, clashing with an eternal grace that no mortal being could ever possess. Most of the time, swirling energies swirled and also clashed around the deities. It was fascinating to see what her Carrier pictured them as. Primus was put on a pedestal, other worldly goodness illuminating him in a bright halo of light that seemed to draw you in.

MoonStrider would always mentally scoff at this. Her experiences with empowered beings were not her brightest memories. Ones such as Primus, ones held up on that pedestal of divine righteousness, when they were made themselves, by a being far greater, sickened her. The One that made them was the real power. The One had many names, and she could only name a few. To her, The One was the only thing she would fallow unquestionably, who had her undying faith. So, even though her Carrier's pictures were entertaining, her opinion of Primus was an unimpressed one.

Her opinion of Unicron was different than her one of Primus, but not by much.

Though she automatically noticed him as an ominous being, she had to reluctantly respect that he didn't hide his true intentions. Unlike most other empowered beings. He wanted destruction, chaos, and death.

Humph, vile, but he knew what he wanted.

She was startled as she was fully shaken out of her deep thoughts by the presence of her Sire, who just popped out of his office, his optics set on the two. Seajump was pleasantly oblivious, or ignoring, his bond mate's presence. He just held his creation in his arms and swayed back and forth, hoping to soothe her obviously grumpy mood. Thundergouge approached them. MoonStrider's optics never left him.

She could sense his unease; he was still deeply troubled by the thievery of his explosive gel a few weeks -orns- ago. The thieves had left no signs or clues to whom had done it, that anyone had done it. There was only one clue, and that clue had been chewed on and exploded.

Thundergouge had nothing to go by. No one knew the codes besides him and his bonded. He attempted to recall those who had ever been in his office with him when opened his vault, a small number came to mind. But all of them were trusted comrades of his, loyal friends he had known for ages. He could only think of four mechs: Cryotek, Wreck-Gar (a well-known Junkion), Clench, and FireRunner. All were mechs that he trusted greatly, and opened his vaults in front of them uncaringly.

Apparently, his trust was misplaced.

He would have to look into all of them, see which one would be most likely to steal his explosive, gel. He didn't know what would bring one of them to take the gel, and he was very concerned as to what they would do with that gel. The gel was highly explosive when not kept in specific environments. It had to be kept at a constant temperature between 5 and 10 degrees Celsius and contained in a negatively charged container. Without these, the gel would explode, much like it had after MoonStrider had spat out the small amount of the gel.

In the wrong servos, the gel could be lethal, a weapon. Someone could slip it into many places, like someone else's ration of energon.

Thundergouge shook himself away from those thoughts; he didn't want to think of the damage it could cause. He looked to his bonded and his creation. He had to protect them, and get the gel back. His optics softened and he was distracted from his thoughts as he looked upon a smiling Seajump and a pouting MoonStrider. Thundergouge could admit, his creation was growing on him greatly. She brought a light into his bonded's optics that filled his spark and he couldn't help but smile down at his currently grumpy creation.

"What substance was she trying to stick into her mouth this time?" He rumbled his voice in a low tone, like soft thunder to his namesake. The green and blue mech looked up from his creation and to his dark partner.

"Some sweets from the jar on the counter." His voice shook with suppressed laughter and Thundergouge couldn't help but let out his own rumbling laugh. Ever since she first had a taste of energon, his creation had been stuffing her faceplates to the brink.

"Again? I thought you had put sparkling proof caps on all the jars?" Thundergouge questioned gently. His mate gave a sigh.

"Doesn't seem to stop her even then. She knows how to undo the locks and caps." Thundergouge hummed at his mate's confession.

"How smart our creation is, my Love." Seajump hummed in reply.

MoonStrider had stayed silent during this transaction, opting to listen and decipher their dialect. She could pick out a few words here and there. She chirped softly to get their attention and uncrossed her arms to reach for her Sire, who had never held her before. She saw his hesitate, but her Carrier clicked and engine revved something at him. Hesitant black servos lifted her from her Carriers hold and awkwardly shifted her into her Sire's. After a moment of adjusting and squirming, MoonStrider settled into her Sire's arms.

She pressed an audio receptor to her Sire's tensed chassis, listening for his spark. A strong thrum greeted her. She listened closely, noting that his spark beat was almost identical to her Carrier's. Memorizing the thrum of her Sire's spark, she relaxed in his hold and purred gently, a soothing calm floating in her spark.

Thundergouge stared down at his creation as she settled in his arms; an audio so similar to his mate's pressed firmly to his chassis. He couldn't help but study her. How her tiny servos clenched into fists, how her wings drooped towards the floor slowly as she relaxed. She was a pretty thing to look at; proudly he thought that one day she would make a fine bonded for a good mech or femme.

While Thundergouge couldn't see him, Seajump beamed in happiness. His beloved was finally excepting his creation as his own.

Thundergouge looked up at his mate and smiled sheepishly. He understood that his prejudice for certain frame types shouldn't extend to his own creations. A faint disappointment still lingered in the back of his processor, but over time, maybe it would fade away.

The creators looked back down at their creation to find that she was fast asleep.

Carrying MoonStrider into her room, Thundergouge swaddled her with the aid of Seajump in her blue blanket. Laying her sown softy in her crib they left.

But Seajump lingered by the door for a moment, he found it odd that MoonStrider didn't automatically wake up and start struggling to get away or out of the crib, like she usually does. Passing it off as a stroke of luck, Seajump exited the room and shut the door behind him.

Golden optics snapped open.

A muffled thump was heard.

MoonStrider calmly crawled over to the large chair in the corner from where she had landed when she launched herself out of the crib. Climbing up and onto the massive chair, the femmling got comfy.

And pulled out a rather large goodie from her small subspace.

She smirked before chomping down on her delicious bounty.

_A smart one, indeed. _


End file.
